


In the Kitchen

by Kamorth



Series: TImeStep [1]
Category: TimeStep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamorth/pseuds/Kamorth
Summary: More blowing out cobwebs. Probably going to come back and flesh this out later but I'm stuck right now.





	In the Kitchen

"What's in your mouth? Get that out of your mouth DON'T EAT THAT!"

Baby started eating faster as Junior charged towards them. They were on the wrong side of the kitchen. Claude could have put anything from marshmallows to weapons grade plutonium in the food, and the youngest of the Rexy siblings might be a tyrannosaur but they were still a bio. Claude's food wasn't even always safe for bots. Last week he had offered a soup that somehow managed to eat a hole through the glass beakers he was serving it in. The chemistry and alchemy departments were still trying to do tests on it, but they were struggling with finding something to keep it in. Claude, of course, refused to share his "secret recipe" with anyone and that wasn't making things easier. This week he was obsessed with cupcakes. The pan Baby was gorging themselves on LOOKED like regular, run of the mill, undecorated vanilla cupcakes. That was only slightly encouraging.

Baby coughed something onto the table. There was a metallic clang. Less encouraging.

Before Baby could try to swallow the clanging thing again, Junior put himself in the way. He tried to herd his younger sibling back to the safe side of the kitchen, the side their mother ran, while instructing her translator bot (who was on babysitting duty) to go and find her.


End file.
